Harry Potter and The Legend Poketrip
by midnightsun198
Summary: Vernon and Petunia try to hide Harry from magic after a Pokemon Fair by moving to Pallet town, will Harry go on journey at age ten or Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

TITLE TO BE THOUGHT OF

OK Disclaimer time I own nothing but the story JK and Game Freak do

Chapter One:

The buzz all over Surrey was the Pokemon fair that was coming for children under 8 to compete for the chance to win Pokemon Eggs.

Petunia that night after Harry and Dudley were asleep said to Vernon "This could be our way to keep the Boy away from magic. If he and Dudley get an egg then we can head to mine and Lily's properties in Pallet Town away from Dumbledore" Vernon thought to himself for a minute before agreeing with his wife and made plans for both boys to enter the fair as competitors.

Two days later when the fair started Harry was the first of the two boys to be in an event as it was a hundred meter race for boys aged 5 and 6. he won and was led into the egg tent to choose his first and maybe only egg.

Harry walked around the entire crate that the eggs were presented on and as he got to the back saw a cool looking egg that was dark blue and silver. Picking it up walked out where the man in charge knew that would be trouble later as a mother wanted her son to get that particular egg and which was why he had hidden it out of plain site.

Dudley was entered into the pie eating contest and won it and got a red and blue egg.

As they were walking about harry saw a throwing comp and said to his uncle "I think Dudley could win that as he can throw really well" Vernon agreed and Dudley won his second egg this time is was green.

The next event was a relay race and harry got second and was awarded a pokegear for his effort, before he won the sack race and got a black and red egg.

Dudley earned his pokegear trying out the javelin comp while they both earned maps apps trying out the wak-a-troll game.

Petunia got them to enter the catch a fish to win a phone app so that when they went on their journeys, which they both won.

The final event that Harry entered was the hurdle comp and won it getting his third egg which looked as tho it was made of water.

That night Petunia arranged for the house to be packed up and set about packing for the families move to Pallet Town, so when the rest of the house woke the next morning they were gone after breakfast with no hassles.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE TO BE THOUGHT OF

OK Disclaimer time I own nothing but the story JK and Game Freak do

AN: Harry was five in the last chapter. This Chapter is a filler to get to us from then to the age when all trainers leave for the all importnt journey aka age 10

Chapter Two: The next Five Years

Year One Age 5

It wasn't long after that they moved there that Dudley's two egg hatched into a Charmander and Bulbasaur.

Harry was allowed to explore his parents house where he meet his mother's Ninetails and she gave him two eggs that his parents had left for him there that hatched into a Vulpix and Growlithe

Petunia was able to start training to be a nurse to help out Pokemon in Pallet Town, while home schooling both Harry and Dudley as she wanted them to be smart but also survive when they left for the poke journeys

Vernon got a position in the Bank and they opened a branch in Pallet Town that he was a manager of

Year Two Age 6

Dudley started training his two Pokemon and was able to catch a Caterpie and Weedle and both evolved into their second form {you know Metapod and Kakuna}

Petunia opened her nursing practice in the back yard using both hers and Harry's back yards for Pokemon to exercise in

Vernon got promoted to bank manager

Harry caught Pidgey Spearow and Spinarak and his eggs hatched to be Dratini Ledyba and Riolu

Year Three Age 7

Harry added Hoothoot which evolved into Noctowl while Pidgey Became Pidgeotto Dratini evolved into Dragonair, and Ledyba became Ledian

Dudley's two bug became Butterfree and Beedrill he caught a Rattata whom evolved quickly into Raticate and a Pidgey

Petunia's Pokecentre was doing well and soon with the help of Dudley and Harry added a Daycare Center and currently had three unwanted eggs that she planned to raise

Vernon opened a little shop on the side of his bank work as he found the mother load of power stones and was selling them at reasonable prices

Year Four Age 8

Dudley caught Poliwag and his Pidgey evolved twice to become Pidgeot

Petunia's two eggs hatched and were Oddish Paras and Meowth

Vernon got a Diglett for his efforts with the stones and raised it well and caught an ekans with it before it evolved into Dugtrio

Harry resuced a Hippopotas while his Pidgeooto evolved into Pidgeot Spearow into Fearrow Spinarak into Ariados

Year Five Age 9

Riolu evolved into Lucario for Harry while the family was on a vaction at the beach he was able to help a Wailmer who choose to join him. He also caught a Numel on the way

Petunia's business was doing well that she was able hire extras when Vernon won a trip to the beach for the whole family. Her Meowth evolved into Persian and was a real mother hen to the boys and she offically completed her nursing course and was given a Chansey who not long after laid two eggs which she gave to Dudley and Harry

Vernon was loving life and had lost the exces wait with all the excerise the family was doing and slong with Dudley entered into the Healthy weight range for the height. He added an Ekans and Kricketot to his team of him and Dugtrio

Dudley added Slowpoke and 2 Shellder to his team but one found a water stone and evolved into Cloyster for him and he is hoping the other helps Slowpoke evolve into Slowbro


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE TO BE THOUGHT OF

OK Disclaimer time I own nothing but the story JK and Game Freak do

"Human"

'Pokemon'

'_Pokedex_'

Chapter Three: A New Beginning

Harry smiled as he waited on the next person to arrive for the Daycare Center so that he had something to do before the party for Dudley's birthday.

When the man entered the room Harry smiled and said

"How can we at Pallet Daycare Help you?"

"Well i really want my Luxio to evolve into Luxray but nothing i do helps me get that"

Harry smiled and said

"Bring the Pokemon out and we will find out why it hasn't evolved"

The man did so and Harry asked

"Why haven't you evolved?"

'Because I Haven't learnt Discharge. Other Pokemon say that it is really Hard for a Luxray to learn it'

Harry nodded and said to the man

"He wants to learn discharge first as his evolved for cannot learn it. So if you follow me to the electric area we have a few Pokemon that will teach Luxio Discharge"

The man nodded and then they went to the area and after learning Discharge the man was happy when Luxio became Luxray.

That night at the party Harry and Dudley were both in awe of the Pokedex App for the Pokegear that Petunia and Vernon gave Dudley

"That will be so helpful you can point at any Pokemon and get the details"

"I know Harry they are so much better then the old Pokedexes. I cannot wait to install it and add all my Pokemon to it"

The two boys talked about everything for hours before going to bed

The few weeks leading up to Harry's birthday were busy as Professor Oak had to go out of town for a few weeks and had asked that the Pokemon be watched over by the daycare center as all the aides were needed as well.

The day before Harry's birthday had him out in the Ditto area where he found an unknown egg so he asked the Ditto's

"Is this egg any of yours?"

"No Harry it was there when we woke up this morning so we want you to have it"

Harry nodded and collected the egg before his daily chore of feeding the Pokemon.

Like Dudley Harry got Pokedex App and other things for his journey for his birthday

**September 1st **

Harry was the first one up and went searching for his favorite orphan a Chimchar named Chimmy that wanted Harry as his trainer. Harry was surprised to find him stuck in a cave as he knew the Chimchar loved to be out in the open and hated his Pokeball so he asked

"Why were you in the cave?"

"Some Pokemon stuck me in there and then I couldn't get out"

Harry hugged him before putting him on his shoulder and heading inside to say his goodbyes before heading to the lab to get his official starter Pokemon

When he arrived another boy was as well so the two of them went in to see Professor Oak

"Kris, Harry good morning you two are first so please step forward to choose your starter Pokemon. I have Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Eevee Vulpix and Growlithe for you to choose from"

"I would like Eevee grandpa"

"I am not sure but may I ask that Squirtle be put away for my cousin as I know he wants that as he has Charmander and Bulbasaur"

Professor Oak nodded gave Kris the Eevee Pokeball and moved the Squirtle one to the side and as he did that an egg appeared so Harry said

"I'll take that and Chimmy can be my Official Starter Pokemon"

Professor Oak nodded and signed them both up and added his number to their Pokegears so that they could call if they had any questions

As they were walking out they decided to travel together and headed towards Viridian Forest excited at the prospect of catching Pokemon and not knowing what exciting adventure was just around the corner...

A.N

So everyone knows what Pokemon the Characters have as they begin their journeys

Starter Pokemon

_Egg_

Dudley Pokemon

Charmander, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Beedrill, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Riolu, Slowbro, Raticate, Poliwag, Cloyster, _Chansey egg_

Harry Pokemon

Lucario, Pidgeot, Vulpix, Growlithe, Ledian, Noctowl, Dragonair, Ariados, Numel ,Wailmer, Hippopotas, Fearrow, Chimchar, _Chansey egg, __mystery egg from __Oak__, Egg found in ditto yard_

Kris Pokemon

Eevee

Re Reviews:

Soubei – Thank you how many did you get right

Trexie, DragonFire Princess – thank you

MatchPoint0-1 – I appreciate the thoughts

Icon777 – it was only for chapter 2 so that I could explain important events before the Poke-journey

Sakura Lisel – Eggs hatch at different speeds and the ones for Harry in my game take a lot longer to hatch then the basic ones like I gave Dudley

KaggyAlucardSesh – At this point I am thinking of leaving title as is to be eye catching


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE TO BE THOUGHT OF

OK Disclaimer time I own nothing but the story JK and Game Freak do

Chapter Four: A Powerful Gift

After five minutes walking they came upon Kris' houses where his fathers were waiting to see which Pokemon he picked.

As they stopped out the front of Kris' dad he said

"Hi I am Ash. My husband Gary is out the back why don't you join us for lunch"

"Sure I am Harry Potter. Kris and I plan to travel together"

When they got out the back Ash asked

"Is your mum's name Lily?"

"Yeah it was. She died when I was a baby"

"That is sad to hear. She made the potion that allowed us to have Kris"

"Wow I didn't know that I have just started doing basic potions in the magic tent she left for me. It is set up so that I can learn magic while I am on my Pokemon journey"

"That sounds like Lily she always planned for the future. I remember her saying that she wanted that for you. I glad that her vision is coming true even though she isn't around to see it"

"She is in a way. Her and dad had a magical portrait made just in case and it was in the tent so I am getting to know them anyway"

Both men smiled before asking

"What Pokemon did you two choose?"

Harry replied

"Kris picked the only Eevee and I got a Poke-egg instead and my Chimchar is registered as my official starter"

"Well Kris I guess your dream of getting seven Eevees and evolving them into the seven different types has begun"

Gary said

"Yeah and Harry is allowing me to keep extra Pokemon I catch in his Pokeball Storage room so I can take Pichu, Oddish and Sandshrew with me"

"That is good I know Pichu is waiting in your room with your Pokegear with a look that says you take it and him"

They all laughed and sat down to lunch enjoying the company and about where they should head first.

After lunch Kris showed Harry his room where Pichu sat on his bed with a look that said 'I am going with you' Harry smiled and said

"Don't worry you are coming with us as are Oddish and Sandshrew"

Pichu smiled gave Kris his Pokegear and got on his shoulder similar to how Chimmy was on Harry's shoulder.

After the two boys had left and had just entered Viridian Forest they saw a flying Pokemon that the Pokedex called Ho-Oh and saw that it dropped something from its claws they raced down the path and caught the two eggs that it dropped. Both boys claimed one each and hid them in their backpacks so that no one else would know that they had them. Harry sighed and said

"Four eggs and I only know what one of them will hatch into as it is from my aunt's Chansey"

"Well I guess it just means that you are destined to raise baby Pokemon"

"I know I love the research and most of mine I have hatched from eggs and spoke to your Great-grandfather about it and am as fascinated about evolution as he is"

After twenty minutes in the forest they came upon four Nidoran, two males and two females so Kris said

"Lets catch two each"

Harry agreed and sent Growlithe at them using extreme speed and knocked his two out while Kris sent Pichu who lad learnt bolt tackle and the same for his two and they quickly sent their Pokeballs after the two Pokemon.

When they got to the middle of Viridian Forest they came across an abandoned mansion so they decided to check it out. When they got ot the gate a voice asked

"Are you a Flower Child?"

Harry replied

"I am. My mother was Lily"

"Welcome home Harry Potter. You and your friend may enter"

The two entered and a butler and said

"Welcome to Evans Manor Mister Potter and Mister Oak. We have a couple of things for Lily's child and some for Petunia's. Is he here?"

"No he left after I did as his spent the morning with his parents"

"OK. Mister Oak would your parents be Ash Ketchum-Oak and Gary Oak?"

"Yes they are"

"Good then there are things for you too as Lily was part of your creation. Not biologically but it was her potion that made it so that you are here"

He then gave them two Pokeballs and a credit card

"The card has money for you to use on your journey and save to. The Pokeballs I have no idea as they were left for you"

"Can I leave my parents Pokemon here so that they get exercise rather than just staying in their Pokeballs all the time?"

The Butler nodded and soon all of Harry's parents Pokemon were in the garden with the other family Pokemon that were left there permanently.

After they left Harry called Dudley on his Pokegear to tell him to go to the mansion as there was something for him there.

"Harry we should check out our new Pokemon and see what we got"

Kris said as they set up the tent for the night. Harry agreed so they let the Pokemon out and Harry was shocked that two of them were Legendary Pokemon…

**Harry Pokemon**

Lucario, Pidgeot, Vulpix, Growlithe, Ledian, Noctowl, Dragonair, Ariados, Numel ,Wailmer, Hippopotas, Fearrow, Chimchar, _Chansey egg, __mystery egg from __Oak__, Egg found in ditto yard_, _Egg dropped by Ho-Oh_, Nidoran Male, Nidoran Female, …

**Kris Pokemon**

Eevee, Pichu, Oddish, Sandshrew, _Egg Ho-Oh dropped_, Nidoran female, Nidoran Male …


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and The Legend Poketrip

OK Disclaimer time I own nothing but the story JK and Game Freak do

"Human"

'Pokemon'

'Pokedex'

Chapter Five: Name That Pokemon

Out of the first two Pokeballs was were two Eevees which made Kris happy and the other two were Palkia and Dialga which shocked the two boys as they were only babies and not the ones that had been seen by others before

"I think we should keep them away from others who would steal them"

"I agree. I suggest we keep them in my tent with the others so that they do not get lonely. Hey is my cousin getting a legendary Pokemon too?"

"No he has other Pokemon. Your mothers choose what you would get. Petunia didn't want Dudley to get one so he didn't so Lily decided that that baby created from her potion would get it"

"Will you let us become Aerion?"

"What are they?"

"They are what we become if you let us evolve using an air stone"

"Hey Kris did you know what an air stone is?"

"No I don't Harry. Where are we going to get two for our Pokemon?"

"No idea. Wait you understood them. I thought I was the only one"

"I always have. My dads and grandparents cannot do it. I thought I was the only one too. This is awesome, I was worried you would be jealous so I was keeping quiet about it. But now I can ask any Eevee I want if it will evolve into the ones I need so I don't upset ones that want to be others"

Harry nodded and were soon escorted into the dining area for afternoon tea before they left given supplies to put in the ever fresh cabinet in the tent.

That evening they arrived in Viridian City and headed straight for the Pokemon Center to get their Pokemon checked out before having tea and heading to bed

The next morning they awoke to people shouting. Quickly getting dressed they raced to the foyer where a person was yelling

"Give us back our Pokemon"

"Never Team Disaster {Yes they are this stories Team Rocket}will never return our captures"

Harry smirked and sent out Dragonair and said

"Get them and return the Pokemon here OK?"

Dragonair nodded and quickly flew up to the balloon punctured it before grabbing the bag of Pokeballs and injured Pokemon before flying down and gave Harry the bag and suddenly started glowing

"Dragonair it is time you finally got strong enough in yourself to evolve into Dragonite"

After the glow faded and the newly evolved Pokemon was revealed it jumped in joy saying

"I am finally Dragonite. Harry look I am really Dragonite"

"I can see that Dray. Congrats buddy, we both knew you were almost there and now that you are I think you look brilliant"

Dragonite blushed before returning to his Pokeball as Kris came over and congratulated Harry on his Pokemon evolving and beating the idiots that tried to rob a Pokemon Center.

A few people grateful for what harry did paid for the expenses the two boys had in the shops.

As they were leaving the town a boy tried to barge past Harry but when he couldn't he said

"Don't you know who I am. I am Zander Christian, and my dad is taking over Evans Inc"

Harry laughed and replied

"Well how would he do that?"

"Buy working to steal the current customers and their ideas. He has almost enough money to start his own business and when it is bigger then Evans he will buy it. With old man Evans gone it is fading"

Harry having heard enough pushed past him and after Zander was gone called Evans Inc and said

"I need you to audit Mister Christian as he is stealing from the company. Make that everyone. I want everything by the books"

"Sure thing Lord Evans" _It wouldn't be til they reached Saffron City what the outcome would be._

Not long after they entered the bushland Harry saw five injured wild Pokemon. Without worrying for himself he raced over, with Kris close behind, and asked

"Are you five alright?"

The Pichu replied

"No some boy fought us with his Pokemon and just left after using some machine that hurt us"

"You could come with me and my friend. I would like a Pichu and as you can see he has one"

The five huddled together before agreeing

"Which of them do you want Kris?"

"I would like the Metapod and Kakuna Harry"

"Great the reason I don't have that evolutionary type is that I always found those two and not Weedle and Caterpie"

The Pokemon separated and went into the balls the boys gave them.

That night as Harry and Kris were about to go to sleep Lucario called to them as two of Harry's eggs was hatching.

Upon entering the egg room {They made this with all the eggs they are getting} Harry saw that the weird egg he found in the Ditto yard and the one his aunt gave him were hatching. Racing overt he picked up both and watched as first Happiny was born and then to his surprise the second one hatched into a Mew that flew into his hair and started playing with it.

Both boys were in shock at another Legendary joining them but harry got out two Pokeballs and placed them in to them after feeding them.

The only other Pokemon they saw in the forest was some Spearow and Kris caught one.

Next Chapter

Pewter City

First Gym

A shock too both boys


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Legend Poketrip

OK Disclaimer time I own nothing but the story JK and Game Freak do

"Human"

'Pokemon'

'Pokedex'

Chapter Six: Rock and Onix

The next morning they awoke to an injured Mankey trying to get into the tent.

"What is the matter?" Harry asked

The reply was

'Stupid idiot using a machine to hurt me and then leaving me'

Harry hugged the Mankey before taking it into the tent to the medical room and healing it with a potion.

'Can you catch and train me?'

Harry agreed and using a Pokeball caught Mankey.

As they hit the edge of the forest they came across a swarm of Combees and a Vespiquen surrounding two Combees, a Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle Harry called out his two Lucario and got them to use psychic to send all the others away and got the injured Pokemon into his tent to rest and heal.

That afternoon just before they got into Pewter City the Vespiquen attacked again so Harry sent out Mankey and as he defeated her evolved into Primape.

Going into the tent Harry was greeted by all the new Pokemon bar one of the Combees and they asked him if he would be their trainer. He agreed and planned to use Squirtle against the Gym leader and knew that Kris planned to use his Nidoran.

When they entered the Pokemon Center Dudley caught up with them and said

"Harry you forgot someone when you left home"

Holding out a Pokeball. Harry couldn't think who it was opened it and a Ditto came out and Harry

"Sorry Dittie. I didn't mean to forget you I was just upset that someone had hidden Chimmy I forgot to grab you"

'It's OK Harry. I went to Dudley and he knew it was me when I went pink. He promised to get me to you so I knew I would see you soon. What happened to Chimmy?'

"Someone locked him in the cave"

Dittie turned red before going back into his Pokeball

"So Dudley you signing up for the Indigo League?"

"You bet. Hey what did you get from the mansion I got Eevee and a Mareep but it has already evolved into Flaaffy"

"Wow both Kris and I got an Eevee also but we got Palkia and Dialga as your mum didn't want you to have the legendary Pokemon"

Dudley nodded and they went up to the counter to get their Pokemon checked and while there Harry said to Nurse Joy

"There is a boy that is using a machine to hurt Pokemon when battling them and not making sure they are OK. I have had to heal six Pokemon because of him already"

"I will notify Officer Jenny but I think I know who he is as all of his Pokemon are badly hurt and it is taking ages to heal them. How did you heal them?"

"Potions and other medical stuff I learn from my aunt who is the new nurse in Pallet Town"

Nurse Joy nodded and said

"I hope we can catch him now and not have other injured Pokemon being brought in cause of his attitude"

The three boys agreed and handed in their Pokemon to be checked by her before signing up for the league with Harry and Kris signing up as a pair.

When Nurse Joy gave the Pokeballs back she said

"There was nothing I needed to do for them other then the energy shot my machine does. I guess growing up around a nurse has an advantage. Also Officer Jenny arrested the boy and all his Pokemon are now in Pallet Town in the Daycare. Your family says hi Harry and Dudley"

The three boys nodded and decided to head to the Gym.

When they got there a man was standing out the front that Kris recognized and said

"Hi Brock. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for a new duo to challenge my niece and win first go. You see my niece doesn't want to be Gym Leader but wont let me just do it so I had to make a challenge and when it happens she can go out like I did"

The boys nodded and went in. Dudley said

"You two go first and help her get out of this place and I will challenge the dude after he takes over for her"

The two boys nodded and went in and challenged Elisa and using a Nidoran (M) and Squirtle won against her Onix and Geodude, and Squirtle evolved into Wartortle.

Dudley's match ended in a draw when his Cloyster and Brock's Onix knocked each other out. The best thing for him though was after his Slowpoke won the Shellder popped out of his ball and attached itself to Slowpoke who evolved into Slowbro.

That night in the Pokecenter Elisa decided to join Dudley on his journey so that she wasn't going out on her own, but Harry was worried about Kris who was getting short and sleeping poorly so he pulled him aside and asked

"What is going on Kris? I am worried about you"

"I am dreaming about a sick Celebi. I see it on Mt Moon this side appearing during a Meteor Shower. I am scared that we wont be there and it will die"

"Well lets go then. I wanted to spend a few days there and I heard that there is too be a Meteor Shower tomorrow night. If we leave first thing it will give us all day to find the spot. Were their any features that will let us know when we find the spot?"

"Yes it is out the front of a cave and the rock in front of the cave had a carving on it that reminded me of a couple of Omanyte"

"Wow it might be real fossils. We will head out first thing. I shopped for everything we needed before we met up with Elisa for tea"

Kris smiled and the two went to bed early eagerly looking forward to the next days adventure…


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Legend Poketrip

OK Disclaimer time I own nothing but the story JK and Game Freak do

"Human"

'Pokemon'

'Pokedex'

Chapter Seven: Celebi and Team Able

The next morning the two boys started climbing Mt Moon looking for the cave with the Omanyte fossils. It took until the early afternoon to find it so the two set up the tent and carefully extracted the two fossils only to find four others hidden underneath, two Kabuto and two Aerodactyl, so they extracted them as well thinking it was a good sign.

That night once the meteor shower started a glow appeared next to their fire and once it was gone a very ill Celebi was revealed. Harry knowing that it might happen had set up the medical room to be ready for the ill Pokemon raced the ill Pokemon into the room where Lucario was waiting to help him with the sick Pokemon.

It took til the early hours of the morning for them to heal the sick Celebi so Lucario shooed the two exhausted boys to bed and got the other Pokemon to keep watch as he too was tired.

The next morning the two boys awoke and quickly went to check on the Celebi which was still asleep but recovering well so they packed the camp site up and went into the cave and came across Team Disaster who sent out all four of their Pokemon to attack the two boys so they sent out all their Nidoran and soon came out victorious with all four Pokemon evolving.

When they came to the Clefairy cave they saw what was left of the Moon Stone after it was blown up by Team Rocket when Kris' dad was there, they also saw that the Clefairy were putting other evolutionary stones when they ran out of moon fragments.

When midnight hit the Moon Stone started glowing and a group of Clefairy that were bringing in a set of the stones all evolved into different types of Able-Pokemon including one that was a Clefable so Harry caught them and the two boys were given the spare air stones that they had found. Kris also left with a Cleffa.

When they set up camp the next night halfway off the mountain Harry and Kris called their Eevees out and presented them with the air stones and they quickly took them and evolved into Aerion for the boys.

After the boys and Pokemon had eaten they took some food into the medical wing in case the Celebi had woken up. It had and was happy to get the food and asked 

"How did you find me"

"I had a vision of you the nights leading up to your arrival so Harry and I made sure to be there and ready to help you as soon as you appeared. His Lucario is into Poke-healing and we did everything we could to save you."

"Then you may catch me as long as I don't have to stay in the ball"

"Thank you and no you wont as there are quite a few of our Pokemon already that don't want to stay in Pokeballs including Harry's baby Mew"

Celebi liked that and soon was captured and then let out and was playing with the other Legendary Pokemon that were in their group, teaching them all about their powers.

Just before they were about to go to sleep Lucario came in and said

"The other three eggs are about to hatch"

So they all raced into the egg chamber and the two boys carefully picked up their egg/s and settled down to watch them hatch into Ho-Oh Lugia and Azurill. Harry loved that he had Ho-Oh and the Azurill


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Legend Poketrip

OK Disclaimer time I own nothing but the story JK and Game Freak do

"Human"

'Pokémon'

'Pokedex'

Chapter Eight: Dragon Dance

The day after they got off the mountain they reach Cerulean City and headed to the Pokecenter to heal their Pokémon.

After they had their supplies they went to the Gym where Misty's Daughter Rose was the Gym leader.

The two boys decided to use Pichu for Kris and Bulbasaur for Harry and when they won Pichu finally evolved for Kris making the boy be over the moon.

Rose congratulated them on their win and asked if she could join them as her aunts were back and wanted to look after the Gym for a while. The two boys agreed so Rose told her mother and Misty smiled and said

"Good Luck Kids and hope you all find some rare Pokémon"

The three smiled and headed out but just before they left Cerulean Harry asked Rose

"What Pokémon do you have?"

"I only have four that are personally mine at the moment and they are Horsea, Feebas Skitty and Togepi. Mum was thrilled that her Togetic returned to her that she let it use a Shiny Stone to evolve. It had an egg with it that she gave to me. It hatched into my Togepi"

"Wow that is lucky"

Rose agreed and soon they were at the Fossil revival center where Kris and Harry handed over their fossils and were told to return the next day to get their new Pokémon.

The next morning they returned to get the new Pokémon before they decided to head towards Vermillion City next and were shocked when they got everyone out for lunch that all four of the Nido's had evolved while on the mountain meaning each boy had Nidoqueen and Nidoking.

**AN**

Sorry Bout the delay as i misplaced the story and have had writers black and no time to write so hear is the current chapter as i have written it so i will just continue on as chapter nine and not try to make this longer


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Legend Poketrip

OK Disclaimer time I own nothing but the story JK and Game Freak do

Human

'Pokemon'

'Pokedex'

Chapter Nine: Prophesy

But as they were walking towards Vermillion City they came across some ruins. So they decided to check them out.

"Hey isn't this Unown writing?"

Rose asked so both Harry and Kris went over to look and agreed with her. Harry said

"Yep and it says:  
There will come a time When the God falls It will be a team of Eighteen That will decided who will win The Creator or The God"

"That is wierd. i thoght that the Creator and the God were the one Pokemon"

Rose said. Kris shoke his head and replied

"No the Creator is known as the first Pokemon while the God was the first ont that the Creator created. It is talking about Mew and Arceus. Mew is the Creator and Arceus the God"

When Kris said which was which a door opened and there on a pedastal was three eggs, so each child grabbed one and then to the shock of all three the eggs hatched and Harry got Zekrom, Kris got Reshiram and Rose Meleotta.

They all left the area in shock and soon were on the outskirts of Vermillion City, when they decided to sit down and talk about what just happened

Rose Harry Kris

What was all that about?

That was us being told that we need to train our Legendary Pokemon as we will bein a battle wiht Arceus at some point

Yeah and that we will all end up with six Legendary each. i wonder what ones will all getting as i already have Lugia, Celebi, Palkia, and Resharim. Harry has Mew, Ho-Oh, Dialga, and Zekrom, and you have Meleotta. So that is half of the team we will need already. I curious though what other two i will get

Wow I never guessed that me going with you two was part of an ancient prophesy. I just hope that i do all the Pokemon justice and not screw up

I know what you mean Rose, but I will do what ever is needed of me to make sure that all of the Pokemon succede. If need be I will capture the Arceus so that none of the Pokemon die.

After they finished they headed into town so that the two boys could battle Surge Jnr for the Thunder Badge.

Harry had decided to use Bulbasaur and Kris Sandshrew.

The next morning the three went straight to the gym where the two boys won evolving both Pokemon.

AN This is the chapter that explains why i have given the kids Legendary Pokemon. People that are saying the they have too storng of teams with the Legendary Pokemon need to realise that other then Celebi they are all Level ONE pokemon not high level, so that means Pretty weak. Also they are NOT using them in Gyms or with other trainers so there is nadvantage for them having them. It is all leading to what i am planning to finish the story with

For those that want to know here is a current list of all Pokemon for the main three characters

Harry Pok mon Lucario x2, Pidgeot, Vulpix, Growlithe, Ledian, Noctowl, Dragonite, Ariados, Numel ,Wailmer, Hippopotas, Fearrow, Chimchar, Happiny, Azurill , Nidoking , Nidoqueen, Aerion, Pichu, Weedle, Caterpie, Combee, Charmander, Ivysaur, Wartortle, Ditto, Primape Firable Watable Grasable Darable Clefable Pyscable Lighable Aerable Iceable

Legendary Pok mon Mew, Ho-Oh, Dialga, Zekrom,

Kris Pok mon Eevee, Aerion, Pichu, Oddish, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Metapod, Kakuna, Spearow, Combee, Celebi, Cleffa

Legendary Pok mon Lugia, Celebi, Palkia, Resharim

Rose Pok mon Horsea Feebas Togepi Skitty

Legendary Pok mon Meleotta


End file.
